Saison 5: épîsode 501
by kalypso56
Summary: allez... on envisage d'après les rares spoilers?
1. Chapter 1

**Donc là, spéciale dédicace à mes TEM de True Blood Hypnoweb qui m'ont fait cette commande spéciale ^^**

**Episode 501**

Sookie, angoissée, dévale les escaliers quatre à quatre en fermant son peignoir satiné. Il est 6h du matin et un 4X4 qui arrive en trombe dans son allée et freine en dérapant : ça ne peut qu'annoncer une mauvaise nouvelle.

Elle ne dormait pas de toute façon, et avait, d'ailleurs, très mal dormit cette nuit, inquiète de la façon dont son rendez-vous avec Alcide avait été coupé court en début de soirée : Il avait reçu un appel de Sam, l'implorant de se rendre au plus vite a un conseil de meute. Alcide avait paru extrêmement inquiet et avait refusé très fermement qu'elle l'accompagne.

Sookie ouvre sa porte et se trouve face à face avec… son cœur manque un battement. Un géant… au teint mat et au crâne rasé. Ses yeux, d'un bleu électrique, aux nuances d'or et de violets étranges, détaillent Sookie de haut en bas rapidement avant de s'encrer aux siens.

**-Sookie Stackhouse ?**

**- Ou… Oui. Bredouille Sookie, étonnée.**

**- J'ai besoin d'aide, venez.**

Il se détourne aussitôt et part ouvrir la portière arrière de son véhicule. Sookie s'approche, méfiante.

**- Sam !** Crie-t-elle affolée, en voyant son patron, nu et couvert de plaies, affalé sur la banquette.

Elle parcourt l'habitacle des yeux et découvre le reste des occupant avec horreur : ses deux amant et son flirt, nu aussi, tous plus mal en point les uns que les autres.

**- Sookie.** Souffle Bill en parvenant à esquisser un sourire. **On ne peut pas rentrer chez moi, la LVA fait surveiller mon manoir pour nous retrouver : peux-tu nous cacher pour la journée ?**

**- Bien sur !** dit la jeune fille instinctivement.

Elle lève les yeux sur l'inconnu qui a déjà ouvert la porte du passager avant. Il lui fait un « OK » de la tête et charge Eric, inconscient, sur son dos. Elle aide Bill à extraire Sam de la voiture. Le vampire, très faible visiblement, parvient quand même à le prendre dans ses bras et titube difficilement jusqu'au perron. Sookie revient vers le véhicule. Son cœur bat la chamade, elle ne comprend pas : que font-il ensemble ? Mais que s'est ce qui s'est passé ? Alcide aussi, est salement blessé : les traces laissées sur sa peau évoquent de méchantes morsures et Sookie comprend que le conseil de meute a viré au carnage… mais cela n'explique pas la présence des vampires !

**- ça va aller, Alcide… tiens le coup, Hein ? Tu es en sécurité maintenant, je vais m'occuper de toi.** Murmure-t-elle en caressant sa joue.

Alcide lui renvoie un regard plein de tendresse et de gratitude à travers son masque de douleur mais n'a pas la force de répondre. L'inconnu refait son apparition en ouvrant grand la porte près du loup-garou. Sookie s'efface pour lui laisser la place et sans plus de manière il attrape le poignet du beau brun et le charge sur son épaule aussi, comme si c'était une fillette.

Costaud le géant… se dit Sookie en le suivant dans sa maison. Son esprit tourne a plein régime, comme aux heures de pointe au Merlotte's, évaluant les solutions pour que tout le monde retrouve la forme rapidement. Arrivé dans le salon, elle voit qu'Eric a rouvert les yeux et tente d'évaluer sa plaie abdominale. Elle se précipite vers lui pour l'aider mais s'écroule à l' instant où il soulève le reste de on T-shirt en lambeau : il lui manque une bonne partie… de… de ce qui devrait se trouver là ! Son ventre… ses intestins ? Sookie hurle d'effroi.

**- ça va allez, Sookie, ne t'en fait pas…** murmure Eric, épuisé.

**- Il était en train de se faire dévorer vivant quand j'ai décidé d'intervenir**.

Sookie lève les yeux vers l'inconnu qui vient de s'affaler dans le dernier fauteuil disponible après avoir déposé Alcide. Sa voix grave est lasse mais extrêmement calme. Alors que Sookie, elle boue d'impatience :

**- Mais que c'est-il passé ? Qui êtes-vous ?**

**- Mon nom est John Quinn. On m'a appelé pour être le maitre de cérémonie lors du conseil des loups de Shreveport qui devait juger ce métamorphe pour le meurtre du chef de Meute. C'est la coutume.**

Sookie tourne un regard stupéfait vers Sam. Celui-ci, toujours inconscient, repose sur l'épaule de Bill, sur le canapé. Celui-ci se lèche les lèvres et rassemble ses forces pour expliquer :

**- Pour te la faire courte : Sam a été torturé …**

**- Interrogé**. Rectifie Quinn sereinement.

Bill lui lance un regard lourd de sous-entendus et poursuit :

- … **par les loups pour savoir ce qui s'était réellement passé. J'ai sentit sa détresse et j'ai voulu intervenir pour prendre sa défense**.

**- Une première dans un conseil de loup-garou.**

Bill ne tient pas compte de la remarque du tigre et continue :

**- Et Eric, qui était avec moi, m'a accompagné… par curiosité. Il ne devait pas s'en mêler.**

**- Et ben, qu'est ce que ça aurait été alors s'il avait voulu s'en mêler !** Ironise le géant.

Bill prend sur lui pour rester calme. Sookie croise le regard amusé d'Eric qui commence à retrouver sa lucidité. Rassurée, elle s'assoit sur l'accoudoir de son fauteuil et, une main sur l'épaule du vampire, demande :

**- Et alors ?**

**- Alors ? Quand le petit brun…**

**- Le roi de Louisiane**. Rectifie Eric.

- … **a expliqué à la meute qu'aucun mal ne serait fait au chien puisqu'il lui appartenait et n'était coupable de rien, le grand blond…**

**- Son shérif.** Fulmine Bill qui n'appréciait pas son manque de respect.

- … **s'est cru malin de dire que, malheureusement, le loup coupable, lui, était le sien et qu'il veillerait à ce que le jugement soit équitable.**

Le grognement qu'Alcide émet a cet instant révèle sont mécontentement à ce souvenir.

**- Oui, ben… tu serais mort à cet instant s'il n'avait pas été là, ton vampire**. Explique le tigre avec toujours autant de calme.

**- Je sais !** Grogne Alcide avec mauvaise humeur.

**- C'est ton père qui m'a demandé d'intervenir** **pendant son discourt**. Précise Eric. **Il savait qu'ils ne te laisseraient aucune chance.**

**- Putain… quel bordel**… grimace Alcide.

**- Le jugement n'a pas été équitable ?** Propose Sookie d'une petite voix.

**- Et non**. Confirme Bill. **Comme Marcus – le chef de meute- avait tué son frère, Tommy, c'était donc un « sang pour sang » et ça devait se jouer dans l'arène. Mais… ils n'ont pas accepté qu'Alcide s'en tire si bien au combat. Ils ont voulu que Sam entre dans l'arène aussi contre un loup. Mais Sam aussi, s'est très bien battu… il s'est transformé en un très beau loup d'ailleurs, aux couleurs dorées, je n'en ai jamais vu de pareil… et puis soudain, tout est partit en live… Plusieurs loups se sont mêlés au combat, alors Eric et moi… aussi.** (soupire) **Heureusement qu'il est intervenu pour nous sortir de là !** Conclu Bill en désignant Quinn d'un geste de la tête.

**- Les règles sont là pour être respectées. Quand j'ai vu qu'ils en avaient tous cinq sur le dos…**

**- Sept pour moi**, précise Eric, posant sa tête sur la main de Sookie, les yeux clos.

- …**J'ai fini par sortir mon fusil à pompe**.

Sookie observe les quatre blessés et décide de prendre l'organisation des soins en main.

**- Bill et Eric, vous allez vous nourrir un peu, puis les transfuser pour qu'ils cicatrisent**.

**- Oh oui…** gémit Eric de bonheur en se tournant vers elle, effleurant son poignet de ses lèvres. **Je n'attendais que tu me dises ça…**

**- Non !** grogne Alcide fermement. **Ne la touche pas. Dans l'état où tu es, tu ne pourras pas te contrôler.**

Le regard glacé qu'Eric pose sur Alcide sort Quinn de sa léthargie.

**- Heu… je vais chercher mon fusil à pompe ?**

Sookie se lève et se dirige vers la porte, suivie de près par le tigre.

**- Non, non, merci, ça ira. Merci d'être intervenu : ces quatre hommes sont… les miens et je ne vous remercierais jamais assez de les avoir tous sauvé.**

**- Les… les tiens ?** Articule difficilement Quinn.

Sookie roule des yeux en sortant de sa maison mais assume et explique :

**- Ben oui ! Le chien, c'est mon patron et mon meilleur ami, on est sortit ensemble un peu… les deux vampires ont été mes amants et le loup… ben… on se connait depuis longtemps, on était en rendez-vous galant hier soir, on va sortir ensemble je pense.**

Quinn sourit un instant, pensant qu'elle plaisante. Mais, réalisant soudain qu'elle est sérieuse écarquille les yeux en descendant une marche du perron. Il prend le temps de la détailler soigneusement de haut en bas et plisse les yeux.

**- Je suis un tigre-garou… tu n'es pas une simple humaine, n'est-ce pas ?**

**- Et non…**

**- Tu es… ?**

**- Un mystère, Mr Quinn. Un mystère… merci encore**. Dit Sookie, souriante, en reculant vers sa maison. **Vous êtes quelqu'un de bien, je suis contente d'avoir fait votre connaissance.**

**- Mais… tu vas t'en sortir, toute seule, avec eux ?**

**- Oui, très bien. Ne vous inquiétez pas. Au revoir.**

Et, sans attendre sa réponse, elle tourne les talons et rentre chez elle. Quinn regagne son 4X4, perplexe. Elle ne s'en tirera pas comme ça la petite blonde ! Elle a piqué sa curiosité et il va se faire un plaisir de revenir pour en avoir le cœur net une fois sa maison plus calme.

Sookie entre et claque la porte fermement, faisant sursauter tout le monde. Même Sam qui vient enfin de reprendre connaissance. Il regarde autour de lui en se frottant le visage :

**- On est chez toi, Sookie ? Tu as aussi rénové ta maison ?**

Puis, retrouvant toute sa mémoire, il se tourne soudain vers Bill, incrédule.

**- On… on est vivant ?**

**- Oui**… lui répond chaleureusement le vampire. **On est en sécurité.**

Sam, tente un mouvement et grimace de douleur, étouffant un grognement. Sookie se plante au milieu du salon.

**- Oui, donc, on reprend. Alcide a raison, Eric. Ça ne serait pas raisonnable de te nourrir de moi maintenant.**

**- Bien sûr…** approuve le loup.

**- C'est donc toi qui va le nourrir, Alcide.**

**- Quoi ?**

**- Les vampires : nourrissez vous de vos… canidés. Et vous pourrez les transfuser après.**

**- Mais Sookie ? tu n'a pas de True Blood ? **Proteste le loup, dégouté.


	2. Chapter 2

**- Et non, Tara m'a vidé tout mon stock hier.**

**- Tara ?** s'étrangle Sam.

**- Je t'expliquerais après, Sam, pour l'instant…**

Et Sookie fait un geste de la main signifiant : « allez-y ».

Sam lance un regard inquiet à Bill, près de lui. Le roi baisse les yeux, cherchant une autre solution.

**- Sinon, sert-toi si tu veux. Je vais sûrement perdre connaissance, mais tu n'auras qu'a me mettre a l'abri dans la cache d'Eric et j'attendrais de me nourrir ce soir, Sookie aura eu le temps d'acheter du True Blood dans la journée… ça me donnera assez de force pour chercher un donneur.**

Un silence s'installe dans le salon, chacun pesant le pour et le contre, cherchant d'autre solution. Finalement, c'est le petit rire d'Eric qui rompt le silence. Alcide le foudroie du regard, suspectant de la moquerie. Il n'a pas tord.

**- L'a peur d'être mordu le grand méchant loup ? elle est pas mal celle là !**

Le vampire s'extirpe de son fauteuil douloureusement et s'écroule aux pieds d'Alcide. Celui-ci en aurait eu la force, il l'aurait probablement repoussé d'un coup de pied.

**- Rien que pour la tête que tu as fait quand j'ai annoncé à ta meute que tu étais mon loup, mon loulou a moi, perso, le mien… ça valait le coup**. S'amuse le viking en s'agenouillant entre ses cuisses.

Alcide, sachant très bien qu'il est trop faible pour empêcher sa morsure maintenant qu'il est si près, se contente de dévisager le vampire avec toute sa haine. Il règlera ses comptes plus tard. Il supporte le regard concupiscent que promène Eric sur son corps sans broncher. Puis fini par poser la tête en arrière.

**- Putain… t'attend quoi ?** S'impatiente-t-il, les yeux clos.

**- Mais ta permission, mon petit loup… à moins, peut-être que tu préfères la solution de Bill ?** Propose Eric en tendant son poignet vers sa bouche.

Alcide hésite une seconde. Il regarde Sookie qui, les sourcils froncés, ne semble pas apprécier ses doutes. C'est vrai qu'elle offre son sang régulièrement à ces deux monstres, elle ne doit pas comprendre qu'il hésite autant. Alcide capitule.

**- Mord !** Grogne-t-il, furieux.

Et l'instant d'après il hurle, agrippant les cheveux d'Eric avec colère. Il ne s'attendait pas à ça… Pas là ! Putain ! Ça fait un mal de chien ! Il sent le vampire rire en entourant sa taille de d'un bras et écartant un peu plus la cuisse drainée de l'autre. Maudit !

Sam écarquille les yeux et regarde Bill, très inquiet.

**- Je veux bien aussi mais… pas là. **Implore-t-il en roulant des yeux.

**- T'inquiète**… chuchote Bill en sortant les crocs.

Il pose la main sur sa tête et, d'un geste très doux, l'invite à se lover dans ses bras. Dos à lui, la tête reposant au creux de son épaule, Sam parvient à trouver une position antalgique et reçoit la morsure du vampire avec juste un gémissement étonné.

Sookie passe son regard de l'un à l'autre. Sans savoir pourquoi, elle sent son visage chauffer. Elle doit être en train de rougir… Légèrement tremblante, maintenant que la situation se calme et que la tension redescend, elle s'autorise à s'assoir sans pour autant manquer une miette.

Les humains, si faibles déjà, ne tardent pas perdre connaissance. Eric se détache le premier avec un grognement ravi. Sookie s'approche et soulève son T-shirt. La cicatrisation est déjà presque finie. Rassurée, elle lève les yeux et constate que le vampire la dévisage d'un air gourmand.

**- Pourquoi l'avoir mordu là ?** grogne la jeune fille, mal a l'aise.

**- Je pourrais te répondre que je n'avais pas la force d'atteindre la carotide ou… qu'en fémorale c'est bien plus facile pour le drainage…**

**- Ou alors me dire la vérité , pour changer?**

**- « on va sortir ensemble, je pense » ? **questionne Eric le sourcil levé.

Sookie rougit et baisse les yeux. Les vampires avaient une ouïe décidément trop fine.

**- Je l'ai mordu là pour que tu penses à moi à chaque fois que tu joueras avec ça…** s'amuse le viking.

Il esquisse une caresse qu'Alcide n'aurait certainement pas appréciée s'il avait été conscient et chuchote d'une voix rêveuse :

**- Putain… tu ne vas pas t'ennuyer... Il est superbe.**

**- Comme tous ses amants… **souffle Bill dans son cou.

Il s'est détaché de Sam et, maintenant debout, se teint juste derrière elle. Sookie se retourne, étonnée. Le vampire lève la main et, la recoiffant avec douceur, observe ses boucles blondes d'un air pensif.

**- Tu sais… avec tout ce qu'il s'est passé hier avec Tara… je me suis rendu compte que quoi qu'il arrive, tu pourrais m'être enlevée à tout instant… Sookie… Eric et moi en avons discuté, nous ne souhaitons que ton bonheur et serons ravi quand tu le trouveras dans les bras d'un être… vivant. Mais… puis-je espérer pouvoir juste encore une fois… ?**

Et sans plus réfléchir, il se penche et l'embrasse passionnément. La jeune fille gémit et fait un pas en arrière mais se retrouve aussitôt dos au viking qui ne semble pas vouloir lui venir en aide.

Bill pose sa main sur sa joue et descend son pouce dans son cou. Geste si familier… Sookie y reconnait sa douceur, son esprit possessif… sa fragilité quelque part. Tout l'amour qu'elle lui porte encore refait surface en un clin d'œil et la main qui tentait de le repousser s'agrippe a son blouson et l'autre entoure ses épaules avec passion. Elle a été si heureuse dans ces bras.

Sookie sent qu'Eric pose ses mains sur ses hanches, la plaquant contre lui fermement. Involontairement elle se cambre contre lui. Oh non, elle n'aurait pas du faire ça ! En effet, aussitôt, Eric lui rend son geste, accompagné d'un changement de physionomie certain dans son pantalon. Bill lâche sa bouche pour partir embrasser son cou.

**- Non…** souffle Sookie, luttant contre son désir.

Hélas, elle n'a pas le temps de protester plus que les lèvres d'Eric viennent remplacer celle de Bill. Il a, à son tour, prit possession de sa gorge avec sa main et dévore sa bouche avec passion. Bill ouvre son peignoir par de petits baisers délicats. Oh non… mon dieu, quel plaisir… mais… non, non, non… !

**- Non !** hurle-t-elle en parvenant à se dégager fermement de quelques pas. **Non !**

Bouleversée, elle revient vers eux et prend Bill dans ses bras et, le serrant de toute ses forces, dit, sur un ton précipité et plaintif :

**- S'il te plait… s'il te plait, Bill, ne me fait pas ça. Le jour va se lever, vous devez transfuser Sam et Alcide, maintenant ! Ils vont mourir sinon !**

A nouveau, elle sent Eric se serrer contre elle. Sookie lui prend la main, et le portant à sa bouche, elle la plaque contre ses lèvres, essayant de lui transmettre toute sa tendresse mais aussi toute sa détermination. Ils restent un long moment ainsi, les deux vampires étroitement serrés contre leur petite fée, cherchant dans ce contacte la force de se détacher d'elle.

- **Ok…** fini pas chuchoter Bill. **Excuse-moi, Sookie. J'ai… j'en avais tellement envie. Pardon.**

- **Deuxième « ça part en live » de la nuit, on fait fort, là quand même**. Murmure Eric en se détachant.

- **Merci…** murmure Sookie, rassurée. **Moi aussi, je vous aime. Mais là, il faut agir… vite !**

Eric tourne soudain les yeux vers la fenêtre : en effet, le jour arrive. Il regarde Bill en se dirigeant vers l'armoire.

**- Tu me les balance ?**

**- Ok.**


	3. Chapter 3

Le viking descend dans son cocon et Bill charge Sam puis Alcide. A la réception de ce dernier, un petit rire éloquent fait grimacer Sookie. Elle n'a pas du tout envie de savoir qu'est ce qui amuse Eric autant. Elle descend derrière Bill qui inspecte les lieux d'un regard sombre.

**- Et bien, tu ne t'es privé de rien.**

**- Ça te plait ? c'est moi qui l'ai fait…** ironise Eric d'une voix aigue.

A la surprise de Sookie, Bill rit doucement en s'asseyant par terre. Il attrape Sam et, le calant confortablement dos à lui, il s'ouvre le poignet et le pose sur ses lèvres.

- **Aide-moi, Sookie**. Murmure-t-il.

Sookie s'approche et encourage Sam à déglutir la première gorgée en massant sa gorge. Une fois la tété bien démarrée, elle reporte son attention vers Eric. Celui-ci, accroupi près d'elle, la dévore des yeux sans s'occuper d'Alcide.

**- Mais ? tu attends quoi ?**

**- Hein ? ah**… grimace le viking.

Il s'assoit sur son lit où est affalé le loup et, s'appuyant sur son coude, il s'apprête à s'ouvrir le poignet mais s'interrompt.

**- Sookie ?**

**- Quoi encore ?**

**- Je pense que Bill et moi allons avoir besoin de ton sang après ça.**

Sookie roule des yeux, courroucée. Elle regarde Bill qui ne peut cacher un petit sourire avant de détourner les yeux, franchement rieur.

**- Et toi, tu ne dis rien ?**

**- Ah ? ben… si, bien sûr... Je dis qu'il a raison.**

**- Mais** ?

Les deux vampires rient. Sookie se renfrogne.

**- J e me demande si je ne vous préférais pas ennemis tous les deux.**

**- Et donc ?** demande le viking en se retenant toujours de s'ouvrir le poignet.

**- Du sang mais pas de sexe.** Conclu Sookie fermement.

Eric rit encore et s'ouvre le poignet. Alcide, de part sa nature de Cess sauvage boit d'emblée et, assez rapidement même, pose sa main sur le poignet de son donneur, un sourd grondement émanant de sa poitrine. Eric que cette situation commençait à chauffer sérieusement avec en plus la perspective du sang de Sookie bientôt, ne peut rétracter ses crocs et commence lui aussi a grogner. Si bien que lorsqu'Alcide ouvre les yeux, orné de cette lueur dorée précédent la transformation, il découvre le sourire satisfait d'Eric qui a l'audace de lui sortir :

**- Maintenant, tu es vraiment à moi !**

La mâchoire d'Alcide, rageur, s'allonge, les grognements se faisant de plus en plus sauvages. Sookie se précipite a cheval sur lui et prenant son visage a deux mains, détourne son regard du vampire et l'oblige à la regarder :

**- Non, non, non, Alcide ! Il plaisante !**

**- Pas du tout ! Sa famille entière est en dette avec moi maintenant et s'il te fait des louveteaux, pense m'en mettre un de coté, trois générations ne sera pas de trop pour éponger tout ce qu'il me doit.**

Alcide lutte férocement pour ne pas envoyer Sookie valdinguer à traves la pièce afin de sauter à la gorge de ce sale con. Eric, très amusé, enfonce le clou :

**- Là… sage ! Bon chien, chien…** se moque-t-il en ébouriffant ses cheveux. **Ne te leurre pas Alcide : tout ce que tu me refuseras, c'est ton père ou… ta sœur qui devront le faire. **

Et là, vu le ton employé, le sous-entendu est sans équivoque.

**- Humm… mimi la frangine aussi… **envisage Eric méchamment.

**- C'est là que je me dis que mon vampire est bien plus gentil que le sien. **Murmure Sam qui a reprit connaissance.

**- Oui, je trouve aussi. **Approuve Bill.** Eric** ?

Le viking lève un regard surprit vers son Roi. Il est toujours assit par terre. Très calme, un bras posé sur son genou plié, l'autre entourant toujours son humain, il dévisage Eric avec sérénité. Sam, blotti contre lui en chien de fusil, suit la scène avec inquiétude...

**- ça suffit. **Ordonne Bill très doucement.

A la surprise générale, le viking soupire et se tait. Sookie caresse la joue d'Alcide et fait une moue en le voyant toujours lutter pour contenir la transformation. Ses pupilles se dilatent puis se rétractent en alternance. Le loup-garou semble énormément souffrir d'essayer de maintenir le fauve en cage. Mais Alcide sait que s'il perd le contrôle, non seulement il n'était pas sûr de vaincre Eric mais en plus, il risquait d'y avoir de graves dommages collatéraux. Voulant l'aider, Sookie cherche à détourner son attention et… l'embrasse.

D'abord surprit, il finit par fermer les yeux et savoure cette première fois avec cette femme qu'il a tant désirée. Envahi par les effets de la transfusion toute sa rage se mue alors en passion et les effets de ce baiser ne tardent pas a se voir.

Eric, toujours les crocs sortis, ne manque pas d'observer ce détail et… dans le même état que lui d'ailleurs, souffle un :

**- ah oui quand même…**

**- Sam ? je crois que tu devrais rentrer chez toi avant que ça dégénère**. Murmure Bill se retenant de sortir ses crocs aussi.

Sookie, étonnée de cette sensualité brute se fait retourner sur le dos sans même penser protester. La masse brulante qu'elle a entre les cuisses, ce baiser si torride, ardent, passionné lui donne le vertige.

Sam regarde Bill et déglutit difficilement. Il sait qu'il doit partir et pourtant…

**- Mais… Sookie…**

La main de Bill, qui jusque là était très légère, se referme fermement sur sa cuisse et, sans le regarder répond :

**- Part, Sam… maintenant ! ne t'en fait pas pour Sookie, personne ne lui veut de mal, ici, tu le sais très bien.**

**- Mais…**

Bill pose les yeux sur lui et sort les crocs, accentuant sa pression sur sa jambe.

**- C'est toi qui vois…**

La lueur que Sam lit dans ses yeux l'aide à prendre sa décision. Il se dégage et, sans un regard pour Sookie qui a commencé a gémir, se transforme en oiseau et quitte le cocon. Eric quitte alors le couple des yeux pour dévisager son roi, formulant un vœu silencieux. Bill appui la tête en arrière et, d'un geste de la main lui donne la permission.

Eric sourit et, se déshabillant en un clin d'œil, rejoint le couple dans ses ébats. Il attrape les cheveux d'Alcide et le mettant en son pouvoir ordonne :

**- Tu vas être très sage, d'accord ?**

**- J'ai le choix ?**

**- Non.**

**- Très bien.**

**- Très bien. **Confirme Eric.

**- Mais ? **S'inquiète Sookie.

**- Ne t'en fait pas, il oubliera ce que tu voudras. **Promet Bill qui les a rejoint aussi et a glissé ses doigts dans les siens. **Ça ne gênera en rien votre relation.**

Soudain il tourne la tête et cherche. Bill fini par fixer une petite araignée qui vient de rentrer dans le cocon. Aussitôt, elle se fige. Le vampire, estimant qu'il est juste inquiet pour Sookie, choisit juste de dire :

**- Ce qui va se passer ici n'en sortira pas, hein ?**

L'araignée fait un petit mouvement et part se planquer dans un coin de la pièce. Bill reporte donc son attention sur Sookie, qui déjà, ne sait plus où donner de la tête entre ses deux partenaires qui lui laisse à peine le temps de reprendre son souffle entre deux baisers. S'approchant d'elle, il parvient a obtenir audience et, posant sa main sur sa joue comme il le fait tout le temps, il la regarde gentiment et lui demande :

**- ça va ?**

**- Oui… oui, très bien.**

Et là, c'est elle qui lui prend le visage entre les mains et l'embrasse fougueusement. Parvenant difficilement a garder son équilibre tant Eric lui écarte les genoux brusquement, elle s'écroule sur lui en riant, heureuse.

…

Quand Alcide se réveille au coté de Sookie dans sa chambre. Il rassemble ses esprits mais comprend qu'il lui manque un bout.

**- Eric !** Grogne le loup.

Il soulève les draps et constate qu'il a entièrement cicatrisé. Il se rappelle du conseil de meute, de Quinn, de la transfusion… beurk ! Tiens, d'ailleurs, cette morsure là aussi a disparu… Le viking a donc du lui donner son sang après… mais… non, il a beau chercher, ça, il ne s'en souvient pas.

Il est nu. Sookie aussi. Ils ont fait l'amour ? rahh… impossible de se souvenir ! Pénible !

**- Salut…** murmure la belle blonde.

**- Bon… bonjour. Il me manque…la fin. J'ai été hypnotisé ?**

**- Oui…** hésite Sookie.

**- Pourquoi ?**

**- Tu… tu as perdu le contrôle après la transfusion et… bref, Eric a choisit cette solution et c'est mieux comme ça. Je ne crois pas que tu voudrais te souvenir de ça.**

**- J'aurais voulu avoir le choix.**

**- Mais tu l'as eu : tu étais d'accord**. Enonce sincèrement Sookie.

Vu comment Eric avait fini par abuser de la situation , il n'avait pas été mécontent d'oublier ça.

**- Et**… **pourquoi tu es toute nue a coté de moi ?**

Sookie sourit gentiment mais rapidement son sourire devient canaille.

**- Je sais pas… j'imagine que j'avais des projets…**

Et, sans plus de cérémonie, elle bascule sur lui avec audace.

***voilà ^^ vous avez aimé?***


End file.
